Culture
Overview Catsfernian culture is a strange hodgepodge of everything from the most culturally refined plays you'll ever see to quite possibly some of the smuttiest television the world has to offer. This strange mix gives Catsfern a unique identity in the world that its citizens quite enjoy. Television Catsfernian television has much of the same programming that you would see anywhere else with kids programs, nightly news, drama, reality, game shows, etc. The main difference between the rest of the world's television and Catsfern's is that, in Catsfern, censorship regulations are rather lax, allowing for content that many nations would deem inappropriate, to freely air within Catsfern's borders. As one would expect, because of the lay regulations, NSFW content has become all too common to the point where even children's shows often feature full nudity. Food Dining In Catsfern is odd due to a habit of Catsfernian cooking to take the healthiest ingredients possible and prepare them into foods commonly thought of as unhealthy, an example being a favorite of John Henry Eden, a burger made with lean, non vitamin fed beef, artisan Catsfernian "Swiss" cheese, romaine lettuce, pickles, and all on a whole grain bun. Dining in a similar fashion is very common in Catsfern due to a cultural desire to both eat healthy, and enjoy a hardy meal. Of course Catsfernians like to unwind or splurge every once and a while so sweets and fried foods are also popular as occasional treats. Of course one can't talk about Catsfernian cuisine without talking about the nation's artisan cheese. Catsfern is known for both producing and exporting a large variety and large quantity of high quality cheeses with origins from all around the world. Music Music in Catsfern is a interesting topic. A lot of the musical culture in Catsfern revolves around the almost complete freedom of expression in the nation. Some popular songs deal with subject manner that is openly against the government, or at least controversial. Other songs are just free expressions of a person or group. At any rate it is clear that various forms of rock are popular; mostly from all the stuck up parents approaching John Henry Eden to criminalize it. Video Games Video games in Catsfern follow the same trend as any other media in the nation, being that violent content is extremely commonplace. Many Catsfernian games are given extremely adult ratings (imagine something like the ESRB's Adults Only rating) or outright banned in other countries for their content where in Catsfern, young children often play and enjoy these games. At the moment, competitive gaming is also quite popular with some competitive leagues receiving government funding. Neko Girl Races Neko girls are already a widely renowned symbol of Catsfernian culture, and in recent years they have become even more so with neko girl races. These races function rather similarly to track and field competitions where trained runners race against each other. These races have become quite popular due to a unsurprisingly Catsfernian influence. The attire of the racers is often quite tight or skimpy attracting large amounts of male and a noteworthy amount of female spectators. In order to participatel a neko girl must be at least 18 years of age and have an independent action permit or the written permission of their caretaker.